Watching You
by Goldfish Policy
Summary: Hiei finds himself watching a human girl from afar quite often now. When trouble ensues and drama rises what will the demon do? Will he admit even to himself that he's in love? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue songfic

Watching You

_I was watching you from my perch, high above you, hidden in my shadows, so as not to be seen. You only stood below with sad eyes, sad as the crying sky._

_**I'm watching you, from where I stand...  
The ground is shaky...  
When you pass close by  
My head is spinning  
Here is safe, here is sound  
As long as you're around**_

_I've seen you do what you do. You twirl your skirt, spin in neverending circles, stare at the clouds that stare down at you. You talk to the birds about their affairs; not about yours, and you say "I'll miss you." as they fly away._

**_Keep you mine, if I keep my distance  
As long as I just hesitate and hold my ground  
I'm watching you - it's what I do..._**

_I've seen you walk along the bridge wall, railings, and bench backs. You rarely fumble and never trip. Your grace has me hypnotized and I don't know what to do except watch you._

**_My hesitating mood, I stare then I brood  
I like my solitude, I'm frozen to it  
Here where I stand, you're coming my direction  
I have to look away, so you won't see me..._**

_I think of coming closer. I consider talking to you. But I don't. I could never leave the place I stand, just for you. No matter how much I may want to._

**_I'm watching you  
I'm watching you  
It's what I do...  
It's what I do..._**

_Why I feel this way is unknown. Why I think of you is unbearable. Why I don't know you I cannot understand. And I have to keep it that way._

**_I wait for you, sometimes I do  
Think I'll talk to you  
But when I see you...  
I just come unwired  
My head is spinning_**

_When I think of twirling with you, spinning until I drop, I can't help but feel disgusted at the thought. I don't want to have anything to do with you._

**_Here is safe, here is sound  
As long as you're around  
Feels so nice, oh so easy  
As long as I just hesitate and hold my ground_**

_The rain keeps falling. It almost looks like tears streaming down your face. I wonder if it looks the same on me because I feel like crying._

**_I'm watching you, it's what I do...  
My hesitating mood, I stare then I brood  
I like my solitude, I'm frozen to it  
Here where I stand, you're coming my direction  
I have to look away, so you won't see me..._**

_I know what I'm doing and I don't want to be doing it. I'm watching you. I've seen you running over the muddy grass, jumping and twirling as if it was a rehersed dance. I feel as if I want to join you, but pull myself away, farther and farther until not even your sad eyes can haunt me anymore.  
_

**_I'm watching you  
I'm watching you  
It's what I do...  
It's what I do..._**

_I've watched you dance in the rain with tears falling from your eyes, just as they do the sky._

_

* * *

_

'Watching You' does not belong to me. It belongs to Velvet Chain. Sue me.

Usius: Yay! Done! That only took me forever, and I don't know why. So, I've never actually heard this song so I hope it isn't TOO wierd for this fic... ; Okay, hope you enjoy. :)

Re-vised-ness: Nothing much changed about this. I really like it and others seem to really like it too.


	2. Rain

Rain. That was all that could be seen. Thick sheets of rain falling down from a cloud haven to the cement of the Human world. No one was out in this rain in fear of getting sick, wet, depressed even.

The demon stood on the treebranch, looking over the vast landscape of human archetecture, lit up but dead. It was probably only 5:00 pm in this city of Japan, but it seemed like late evening due to the gloomy darkness.

Only moments ago had Mukuro so forcefully asked the demon to retrieve a gemstone from this world, though she failed to mention where or why. It was the 'Moon's Tear', so she called it, he had to find. However, Mukuro said it was nearby.

He jumped from the tree he stood to another across the empty street to another and another, getting farther and farther from the cluster of buildings. Perhaps he jumped slower, not so cautious of being seen, for no one was in this weather. And, to the demon's dismay, a wave of loneliness passed him by. Utter loneliness amongst the rain, a raindrop alone itself, until they hit the ground and become one flowing ripple of evaporating hopelessness.

Suddenly, something caught Hiei's eye. He stopped at the top of a tree and looked down to the sidewalk. A red umbrella, seen from above, trudged forward, against the wind and rain. Then, the umbrella flew away, carlessly ripped from the hands of a human and back behind them, falling to the ground with the rain and rolling away with the wind.

Red eyes narrowed onto the owner of the umbrella. A girl. A Human girl, probably only fourteen. Dirty blonde whipped around behind her, her long black skirt tangling, trying to escape the body wich it held. She did not chase after her umbrella but only stood her grounds, hands still hovering over her chest where they would be if the red umbrella was still in hand. She only stood, staring strait ahead.

Then she turned and ran. She quickly swiped her umbrella and went back the way she came. Then she stopped. She giggled, wich surprised the demon boy. She twirled around and leaped over a puddle. The rain slowed slightly, as if having pity for the wet girl (or the sun enjoyed her smile and wished to see more of it), and she started spinning with her head towards the sky.

"It's you again." Hiei whispered to himself. Of course he had recognized the girl the moment he saw her long hair mixing over black material. He knew this girl more than he would admit, having watched her many times. She was out only when it rained, and she must have been in a good mood for she rarely giggled at herself. She always seemed gloomy and dark, just like the rain she could only be seen in. He guessed the rain was happy today for so was she.

While everyone was inside their homes, drinking hot tea, sitting by the fire, relaxing in the warmth of their homes, waiting for the rain to pass and the sun to greet them again. While everyone lazed around inside, in fear of getting wet, their is a girl dancing in the abalone tears that clean the Human world of it's filth, bathing away the sorrows that only rain could cleanse.

Hiei felt anger rise, not knowing why he had stopped to watch the girl and why he could possibly be enjoying it. He quickly came to the conclusion, needing an emediate answer, that she calmed his nerves with her graceful sways in the chill of the ice. He grew more frustrated just thinking about why he thought about her, so he jumped away, leaving the girl in his tracks.

He quickly removed the white cloth from his forehead to reveal a third eye; his Jagan Eye. He looked around the city for a demon energy that could be the Moon's Tear wich he so loathed to seek.

* * *

After searching for Mukuro's curse-ed stone all night and only getting an hour of sleep, Hiei jumped to the ground and started walking. He thought, his temper returning, "Where am I going to find that damn stone? That wretched woman could have at least told me where it was. Did she really not know?" He passed the school wich Kurama attended, uninterested in having anything to do with him today, nor Yusuke and Kuwabara for that matter."Maybe I should forget it. Although Mukuro made a big deal of it. I'll have to figure out what it does before handing it over, if I can even get my hands on it. Damn stone, wasting my time... Not that I have anything better to do with my time. Is it even _my time _anymore?" Hiei glared at the ground intently. 

A sudden bloodlust came about the demon and he knew he must eat before searching again.

* * *

Walking again, Hiei felt a familiar energy looming around. As he turned the corner he spotted a woman with dirty blonde hair, graying at the roots, wearing a blue kimono and holding a basket full of vegetables and some fruit. Hiei knew her from somewhere but simply couldn't remember. Being annoyed at what he was supposed to be doing and that he recognized this energy, he followed the woman from far behind, maybe, with a faint hope that she had the Tear, not bothering to see if any demon energy lingered around her. 

Two miles passed before she stopped at a large, old looking house. Perhaps it was once a temple...? Following her onto the land, he then recognized another energy coming from within the house. He stopped by the gate and watched the woman walk across the stone path and into the house. Once no one could be seen to see him in return, Hiei headed toward the door. He stopped in front of it, looking around aimlessly. Wind chimes hung above him and the scent of dried flowers wafted the area. It was almost a creepy place, especially in the dull light of the covered sun.

The door opened and a man in white came out. He was obviously a doctor, though Hiei found himself regreting knowing this information, knowing a Human's profession at sight. The man walked strait ahead and turned at the gate, not noticing the pair of red eyes that glared at him from the rooftop.

Hiei came down silently and walked to the other side of the house where the known energy came from, avoiding the windows. Once he got to the window he wanted, he got close and peered inside, being sure no one could see him. He listened. Voices rung from inside the room. The woman with graying hair shreeked "That idiot of a doctor did nothing! I wasted money on that damn appointment. I should have known nothing would come of it." She stood by the bed within the room, placing a glass on the side-table and picking up a used bowl that was beside it. "Just a waste of my money...Get some rest now. I will be in the next room so NO sneeking out!" And she left with a deathly-annoyed-glare engraved on her face.

Hiei looked at the bed to see what he had come to see. The girl sat on the bed in the dark room, blankets pulled to her waist and a small bottle in hand. She poored out a pill from the bottle and put it in her mouth then took the glass and gulped it down. Her eyes where red and her cheeks gliscened with tears. She put down the glass and scooted down into bed with the covers to her chest. She lay still, her eyes fixed on the ceiling and her hands fixed on a tissue wich she twisted around roughly, shreading it in her grasp.

Over the silence of her room Hiei could hear yelling from the next. He listened carefully, not having to try too hard, considering the voices where shrill.

"That damn doctor didn't help at all. What am I supposed to do with my daughter sick in bed? Nothing! Why can't anyone figure out whats wrong with the girl so that I can go on with my life?" Said the woman without any worry or sympathy in her voice.

"Calm down." Said a man. His voice leaked a little concern, but it seemed that worry was for the woman before him, not the girl in the other room. "Everything will end up okay. It's probably just a bad case of the flu and she'll be better in no time."

"If it was just a flu then doctors would know it by now and send some medicine. None can even figure out whats wrong with her. How am I supposed to make it go away if I don't even know what _'it' _is!"

"Please, Madisonu. Calm down. The doctors will figure out whats wrong with her soon and she'll be out of bed in no time. You are not wasting your money or your time. Now, why don't you get started on dinner? I have work to do."

And the voices faded. Hiei then knew why he knew 'Madisonu'. She's the one who came to the park to take the girl away when she had been crying their for hours. He assumed she was her mother. Although she showed no sighn of having sorrow for the girl's condition (wich he assumed was something bad since they didn't know what it was).

Tears streamed down the girls face, though she kept quiet. Hiei then left without a second thought. Why would he care if some human girl got really sick or hurt or even died? Why should he waste sympathy for this girl?...Wait...Thats what her mother said.

His stomach churned and his heart found a sudden speed.

He stopped at the gate of the rickety house and growled angrily. He knew why he felt sorry for this girl. It was because she was sick and her mother didn't show a hint of caring. It was because she would run away into the rain, cry in the park and then be dragged away by that same woman who doesn't care. It was because she was so pure but darkness clouded her from hope. Hiei felt sorry for this girl because she reminded him of his own damn life.

"Do I want to help this girl?" He thought aloud. "My girl?"

* * *

The End 

Usius: Yes, there it is, re-vised and shiny new. I hope you like it, for all it's worth. I'm actually taking a writing class right now that is supposed to be helping me 'improve my formal writing, readying me for college, etc.'. But I've found that this class is just ruining writing for me, making it not fun but a serious, needs-to-be-perfect action. It's stupid.


	3. Blood

Your aura changed, the energy around you seemed almost unfamiliar. But, of course, I knew it was you. I just couldn't tell until I looked. Anyway, your aura had changed in an unuasual way. It didn't seem so deep and pure. It seemed tainted and dark. But the pureness remained, just hidden as if it was dirtied.

I watched you walking through the streets, slowly, looking only at the ground. Your hair was pulled back into a loose braid and your coat was slightly damp from the threataning drizzle of rain. You walked at the same non-stop pace until you reached a park. You sat at the fountain at the far end where only lonliness accompanied you. No one was around to see you as you lifted your knees to your chin and watched over the park with teary eyes.

Your veins could be seen lightly crossing your neck and your breathing became rigid. Are you in pain? Does it hurt? Hurt to be alive?

I remember what one of the doctors said. Your mother and him had a talk on the front porch and I listened from the roof. He was talking about your blood. He went on and on about blood cells and how they normally act and how yours was different in some way that he couldn't make out. Later, when your mother was talking to you inside, she complained about all of the doctors saying the same things over and over. The same things about your blood being different. After all of the tests and blood samples none could figure out what was wrong with you.

Poor girl.

Two hours passed before you left that park. I didn't follow you then. I hated following you. I trusted you could get home safely. Not that I cared. Not that I was going to walk you home. I wouldn't do that. I hate you. I hate you for making me watch you.

------

Hiei sat silently at the top of a building. He thought of jumping off just to be sure he could land without a fret but ended up doing otherwise. He only sat. He tried to think about Mukuro or that 'Moon's Tear' or even Yusuke and his stupid remarks. But the only thought that strayed across his mind, no matter how much he tried to push it away, was the girl. The girl whom he didn't know and never would.

_Even after all of this time I don't know your name. _He thought. He sighed heavily and looked to the sunset on his left shoulder. _Maybe I_ can _help you. Assuming those humans are correct about you, I'll just need a sample of your blood... But then what?_

He thought about the girl until the sun was gone and the stars lay high and the moon lingered in the depths of it all. The question asked most of all was, of course, "Why do I care about this Human girl?"

------------

The sun was going to set in not even two hours. The demon hurried across the city, over street lamps and shops and cars of the humans. A distant car honked its fury and a man yelled out. Different people wandered the city's dark streets than those of the day. But the Demon didn't have the time to contemplate on the humans' behavior paterns.

He stopped at a familiar house. _'This will be easy'_, he kept telling himself. Hiei didn't know exactly why he was doing this, only that he wants to know what is wrong with the girl and help her if he can. Wich, he thought he couldn't, but something was tempting him to try. It was how her aura changed. Maybe it was just dieing, but as far as he knew, human aura didn't leave the body until a few days after it died. Her aura was changing in a different way. And he wanted to know why.

He stopped at the large wrap-around porch to think over his plan. It was simple really. Just sneak in any way he could and give the girl a tiny slice on the ankle or such where no one would notice (and if they did they wouldn't think much of it), gather some of the blood into the small glass bottle he had stolen earlier and leave without a sound.

He circled the house, passing every window and door that was closed and locked. Then he stopped at the kitchen window wich was open a crack. He opened it and within a second he was in the girl's room. Within another second he had cut the back of the girl's hip with his blade, her long, gray shirt having risen up as she lay on her side, black panties in plain sight while her blankets circled her knees. He held the bottle to the slice and impatiently watched blood ooze into it. His heart beat slightly faster, having this slow moment to look at her.

Hiei looked away, embarassed at seeing her pale legs in the red sunlight. He looked up from her to the walls of her room. They were bare. A bookshelf sat against one wall and a desk at the other. It was perfectly clean and organized except for the pile of books and papers on the sidetable. The air was thin and smelt of artificial cherry blossoms, probably perfume.

Something blue caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He looked over to the desk and saw a dark blue cloth, appearing to be wraped around something. A demonic power ratiated from it and he took a step towards it, wanting to know what it was. Why would this girl have anything with such strong demonic power? He took another step toward it. What could it be? How could Hiei not have noticed it before?

_Could it be..._

Suddenly a loud stomp came from the hallway. Swift footsteps came closer. Hiei realized what he was doing and quickly put the cork in the bottle of blood and left through the girls window next to her bookshelf. He hadn't realized until then that he had been in there for almost a full minute.

Hiei jumped onto the roof to listen if anyone was going to enter the room. And sure enough, he heard the door creak open and a few footsteps entered. A moment passed and the person left back up the hall.

He looked at the bottle in his hand. It was just over half-way full, wich was perfect for the small bottle. He didn't give another thought to what had just happened and left.

---------

When he reached Kurama's house he was rather displeased to find him not there. So Hiei went to his school. Not there either. _What am I doing! This is so damn dumb. Why should I even bother with this girl? I don't care what happens to her-I only care about myself. Its not like helping her would accomplish anything for me. It would probably just get me teased by Kurama about having a secret crush. Wich i do NOT have a crush! _He stopped suddenly and stood still for a moment at the top of a tree. Is that why he's watching her? Because he has a crush?

"Shit." He spat.

"Yo, Hiei!" Yelled a voice from behind. Hiei turned with much anger on his face, looking down at Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama who happened to be walking by at that exact moment. _Double shit._ He jumped down to the sidewalk, only glaring up at them. They all smiled.

"What'cha up to, shrimp?" Kuwabara grinned. Hiei tried to ignore the coment but still wanted to slice his face off for looking so horrible.

"I don't have time for you." He said, turning on his heal and walking away. They only followed, not caring for the words of the demon.

"I thought you were in Makai. When did you get back?" Yusuke asked, not seeming to care, just start a conversation.

"Hn. Almost a month ago." Hiei replied.

"Oh...What did Mukuro want?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"...Just trying to be nice, you don't have to get all grouchy." He lifted an eyebrow at Hiei's rising anger. "Your really pissed today. But I guess your pissed everyday." Yusuke continued, making Kuwabara snicker and Kurama stay silent. Hiei bit his tongue.

"Whats that?" Kurama finally asked. Hiei turned back toward him, not knowing what he was reffering to. Kurama looked curiously at his hand...Oh! The bottle of blood was still in his hand!

"What's in there? It's red..." Kuwabara said, suddenly interested. "Is that blood?!" He retorted, stumbling a bit.

"There's still life energy connected to it... What are you doing with it?" Yusuke asked. Hiei stopped walking and the others stopped too, only a few feet behind. A silence fell upon them.

"You want to know why I'm here? Fine." Hiei said, turning back towards his 'friends'. He lifted the bottle to Kurama and watched his confused face. "I'm here to give this to you." More silence, more confusion. "It's blood. I want you to tell me whats wrong with it. The person it belongs to is dieing or something." He said, not even a hint of concern in his voice. Kurama took the bottle and held it to his face.

"Who's it belong to?" Yusuke asked, looking at the blood suspiciously.

"Someone you wouldn't know."Hiei replied stiffly. He wouldn't dare tell them about this girl. Kurama he'll probably have to tell but these two...if possible, should be left out of it.

"Oh really? Hmmm..." Yusuke thought. Kuwabara was tence for one reason or another and Kurama only looked at the bottled blood. "Maybe you have a dieing friend who you want to save? But then they would probably be human or else you would find a demon to help..."

Damn him.

"A friend? The shrimp wouldn't have a _friend_. He's too evil and dumb."Kuwabara said, eyeing Hiei.

Hiei growled for the upteenth time today. "Shut up. I'll come by tommorow, Kurama." He sneered, jumping away as fast as he could so as not to have any eyes following him any further.

The rustle of leaves could be heard as the wind started up again. The three only stood and stared at the bottle for a while.

"What in Hell just happened?" Yusuke said, looking at the spot wich Hiei once stood.

-------

Hiei stooped over on the treebranch. Night had fallen and the world seemed quiet. Hiei thought about the day that had passed him by as his eyes drifted shut and total darkness was all to be seen.

_It's probably going to rain tommorow. Will you come out and dance?_

_...I would like that._

_---------_

The End

Usius:Yay! Chapter two! I don't think it's as good as the first one. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. A Cure

The sun lay low in the sky, rising from it's dark grave and into the eternity of life. The sounds of humans only got louder until there wasn't a moment of silence. Not a moment of peace. The land was too busy for peace now. Everyone was up and fussing as it is every morning. Men and women leave to work or shop, the younger are off to school or other absurd merriments. No blood is spilt in the light of day. Everyone was too happy, too proud to be alive. Hiei found it all disgusting.

And yet, what would he do without it?

He stood from the treebranch and heard himself give a light moan. A bed was not to be seen in Hiei's future. He couldn't even remember the last time he slept indoors in the human realm. He guessed that today was going to be long and slow.

Hiei started his day as he always would, wich was pretty much doing nothing. There was nothing to do.

Then he remembered a few things...

He still had to find that damn 'Moon's Tear' Mukuro asked for.

He had to go face Kurama and probably the babbling idiots.

He had to cure that girl...wait...he didn't have to do that.

"Dammit." The word escaped his mouth slowly as he looked down at the ground. He disided to get something to eat before starting the cursed activities of the day.He glanced up at the sky. By the looks of it, it wasn't going to rain today. But that didn't stop the clouds from darkening the sky with their heavy water-filled bodies. He jumped down to the earth and headed toward the city's large buildings. He then desided to visit Kurama once he got back from school. But that just left Hiei with a long time of impatients.

* * *

Kurama dropped his bag onto his bed and sat beside it. He had a lot of homework, but it didn't bother him much. Being a hundred year old demon had its perks. Tolerance, patients, genius.

He took the books and folder of papers from his bag and walked the few steps to his desk. Setting the contents down, he sat in the chair. A blank stare came across his face as he looked at the bottled blood that sat at the corner of the desk. He wondered when Hiei would come to hear Kurama's 'status report'.

A feeling of sorrow swept over him, knowing what was wrong with the girl who inhabited the blood and knowing the only way to cure her. What a strange thing this was turning out to be. Then his thoughts where interupted by the door swinging open and the footsteps of Yusuke entering without an invitation or a word of hello. Kurama made a silent mental note to lock his front door.

"Did Hiei come by yet?" He asked, ploping onto Kurama's bed, catching his breathe from the run over.

"No. Not yet." He replied, turning in his chair to face his friend.

"Did you figure out who she is and whats wrong with her?"

"I don't know who she is. I don't even know if she is a 'she'. But she is young. And I do know what's wrong with her. It was rather easy to figure out, but surprising none the less. Most don't have this kind of reaction."

"Reaction? What do you mean? Whats wrong with her?"

* * *

She sat still on the bed, only her chest moved ever so slightly as she breathed. Her neck started to ache from being in the same position for the past few hours and her feet where long asleep. But she didn't notice. She only sat with an emotionless glare stoned into her features. At first she had thoughts rushing all around her with raised voices, begging for the attention they needed to stay alive inside her. But those all passed and now she could only see the dark purple sheets laying gracefuly over her knees. Nothing could disturb this evermore dream-state that had taken over the mind and body, leaving only her soul to rot in the empty silence. 

Of course, she hated everything about everything. She hated how she was pulled out of school for bed-rest and how she couldn't go outside in case her blood started acting up and she couldn't eat too much, just drink constantly and take different pills for different things all the time. Her mother kept shoving depression pills down her throat. None of this worked. She never got any better.

Her body ached as if every bone was healing from being broken and she often found it hard to breathe. She barfed for what seemed to be no reason, her tempature would go up and down and up and down and her veins popped out of her arms and neck. Her heart would burn and her stomach wriggled and nothing would make any of it go away. She wanted more than anything to make it dissapear and she could go back to her normal life again but she knew that wouldn't happen.

"An Angel couldn't even save me now." She finally said, breaking her own silence. Saying those words seemed to motivate her body to move again and she moved to the side of the bed, sliding her feet to the floor. She cracked her neck, hoping it would help but the pain only grew more. She stood slowly. Feeling blood rush into her legs and feet felt strange and she almost fell into the bed again. But she didn't. She forced herself to stand, abscent-mindedly hurting herself more.

She looked up to the window and, seeing the light drizzle of rain, she knew she had to go out into it. She loved the rain. Feeling the cold soak to her bones made her feel more alive then she had felt in a long time. She so often snuck out from her bedroom void and into the haven of the world, no matter how much it hurt. And it really hurt. But she didn't care. After being in the rain for awhile she would feel much better as she always did.

Her feet slowly dragged to the door and her hands pushed it open the slightest bit. She peared out. No one could be seen or heard so she opened the door a little wider. Knowbody. Maybe her father was at work and her mother shopping as they both so often were. She opened the door completely and dragged her feet onto the wooden floor of the lounge, just beyond that was the kitchen. Passing the both of them she entered the living room. She stopped there and looked around. It was dark without any lamplight, only the dim light of the clouded sky. There was no dust or dirt anywhere. Only the large couch, ancient chair and coffee table. Very empty and dull. They rarely hung out in that room anymore. She didn't know why.

The front door creaked open. She jumped and ran into the dining room to see who it was. Her father strode in with a grim look on his face. He didn't look around, only stopped at the entrance hall and took his shoes off then came strolling right through, presumably headed towards his study.

She stood still for awhile until she thought he was gone. She creeped out and tip-toed to the front door. She slid her shoes on and lifted her hand to the doorknob--

"Going somewhere?" Came a booming voice from behind. Obviously her father. She froze, not knowing what to do. Her father was never around so he never caught her sneaking out so she didn't know what exactly his reaction would be. Knowing her father, he would just send her to her room and lock the door. Wich was much better than what her mother had done.

"Um, no. I was just taking a walk around the house..." She said, turning to face him.

"A walk around the house, huh? Then you wouldn't mind walking around the house with me to my study?" He said with a stiff face, turning around and starting forward. She could have left at that moment but she knew she would then be in even more trouble.So she followed him slowly with her head to the floor. Coming into the study, she stalked over the the chair in the corner, removed the newspapers from it and sat down.

Silence...Then he started laughing. She looked up, mouth open, eyes wide. He's laughing? He never laughs, especially at _nothing_! She kept quiet, waiting for him to stop. He did, but his smile remained. He looked at her for a moment before saying, "So. Your mother says you often sneak out to be in the rain."

She hesitated before replying."Yes."

"Hmmmm. Not good for you, ya know."

"I wouldn't know. No one can figure out anything about me so maybe the rain is my cure." She tried to sound smart compared to her fathers deep voice.

"I doubt it. Now tell me, you feeling any better?"

"No."

"Anything I can do for you before sending you off to your room and watching the door like a hawk?"

"No." She said, standing and walking out of the room and to her own. She lay back in bed and watched the drizzle disappear outside her window.

A sigh escaped the mans lips and he knew how to help his daughter. But it would cause problems for her, and just as much problems for himself. Mukuro wouldn't be pleased with this illness. He knew he would have to inform her. He also knew that that would cause even more problems, she was probably still searching for that wich he had stolen. That wich now lies in the hands of his daughter who is dieing.

* * *

Hiei came to the window of Kurama's bedroom. He opened it, feeling the eyes of demons boring into his flesh. Yusuke sat, staring at him. Hiei knew that Kurama must have already told him and by the look on his face, pure sympathy, it wasn't good. Hiei hated the sympathy of others, especially humans. Kurama looked back at his desk. 

Hiei waited for a minute for someone to say something. But they didn't. So he did.

"So, are you going to tell me or just sit and stare?" He sneered. His day couldn't be any longer. Too many pauses in time. Too many eyes watching.

Kurama and Yusuke looked at eachother and then back at Hiei. Kurama was the first to speak. "I know whats wrong with her. I analyzed her blood thoroughly." He paused and repeated, "I know whats wrong with her."

"Kinda sucks, ya know?" Yusuke cut in. "I didn't know that could happen. It's really weird." Hiei bit his tongue. He didn't want to hear this. He wanted to know what was wrong, get the cure and make this all go away.

"Have you noticed any change in her energy?" Kurama asked, looking hard for the answer in Hiei.

"Yeah." He said, stiffly, waiting for it come out. He could beat the shit out of them for the long anticipation.

"Well, it's changing because she's turning into a demon."

* * *

The end. 

Usius: PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Dammit.


	5. Death

"What do you mean 'turning into a Demon'?" Hiei scoffed, eyeing the fox.

"I mean, she has mixed blood. Exactly half human and half demon. The blood cells are quite different and just killing eachother off. And the demon blood is winning."Kurama said. This all sounded ridiculous to Hiei."So..."He driffted off, as if not wanting to tell the rest.

"So," Yusuke started to finnish for Kurama, "If nothing disturbs her blood she will become a full demon. But then she wont have enough blood in her body, having killed so much, and she will just die."

"I could create a potion to destroy the demon blood slowly so that her body will create more blood to keep her alive, and keep her human. Or give her demon blood so that she will live as a demon."

Silence took over once again. Hiei couldn't stand it. _What in Hell is going on? What are they talking about? _

And Hiei was gone.

--------

The girl lay in bed. Alone. Her father had left long ago to work at his office far away so that food could be placed on the table and a roof was kept over their heads. Her Mother had left not so long after to do...whatever it is she did. It almost seemed she did nothing but shop. Really, didn't she have enough? Couldn't that woman go five minutes without buying something?

None of that mattered though. Nothing really mattered to this girl. What was expected of her was her death. Her slow, painful, unknown death. But don't feel sympathy for this girl, oh no. She probably deserved every second of it. Why would this be happening if it wasn't part of something bigger? Like, maybe, her death would cause her Mother to freak out and divorce her father, then finding a new man whom was very rich and talented. That would make both her Mother and Father's lives better.

Maybe this girl isn't anything special and is just dieing of sorrow. That seemed most possible to her. Most likely to happen. This girl was only a tiny fragment of life in the expantions of the galaxies, having no hope and no fear only drove her to this fate. The world is cruel to those who are cruel to it. She had learned that a long time ago. But, what had she done that was so cruel? She couldn't remember. She tried to focus on just one event, one memory, but that made the pain worse.

Too many things had happened in the girl's life that could easily be added up to something greatly bad. Like when she broke that guys nose just because he was looking at her funny while walking down the sidewalk. That was not necessary and didn't help her to please a man at all. And that time when her teacher said she was a useless piece of "work" with no respect or disipline. She had guessed that tearing apart the classroom was a bit extreme.

She often thought aloud, _Will anyone miss me? _And once that was said, no one ever answered. And she thought that that confirmed her belief of dieing for punishment.

_Really, I'm being too dramatic. All this crap is getting to my head. I need a walk. It _is _raining out..._

---------

Hiei was alone, sitting in the rain atop a building. He stared down at the streets and the humans and the lives being lived without him. Not that he wanted to be apart of these humans' lives. He actually didn't want anything to do with humans, regreting ever coming to this realm.

But he knew that he didn't regret it. Not that he would ever admit it.

Everything seemed too complex for this demon. Too complicated. Too...emotional (at least in this situation).

Caring for a human girl was strait out ridiculous. Hiei had no relation to her, had never even spoken a word to her (or, at least, not that she could hear.), and, dammit, didn't even know her name. Saving this girl's life would accomplish nothing for him. It would end up being a waste of time. A waste of his fucking time.

Sitting and complaining did nothing for the demon boy but make him feel worse. Worse about what, he didn't know. Just worse. Maybe it was guilt. He was guilty for thinking souly of himself and not worrying about the girl he had grown a strange liking for. But he did worry. And he did like this girl. And he really didn't think souly of himself.

This guilt was plagueing Hiei because he was going to let her die when he was capable of saving her.

He was going to let her die...

Because he didn't associate with humans.

...But, does it count if she is only _half_ human?

Hiei growled. Yes, of course that counts! This girl couldn't mean anything more to Hiei than a sock! If she was going to die it wouldn't affect Hiei in the slightest bit. The only difference is that he wouldn't see her. Ever again.

Suddenly, without any warning, the demon boy jumped to his feet and yelled to the cold world, the fading sun, the crying clouds, "DAMN YOU, GIRL!"

And after all this time he didn't even know her name. Pathetic.

----------

The End


End file.
